The Sheep and The Vampire
by Obsessive Rainbow Stalker
Summary: Near was always picked on and made fun of because of how he looks. But one day while his usual bullies chased after him he bumped into a blond who happened to save him. Now he finds out he;s a vampire and his life gets turned upside down MelloxNear HIATUS
1. Prologue

Edit This is yaoi malexmale and I know the charectors are OOC eh idc 3 its funner that way... the next chapter I am working on so it shall be updated... when I am done

Prologue

"Beat it Nerd!"

"Hey you got my money?!"

"Loser!"

"Ghost freak!"

"Hey he's running!"

"Get him!"

A small albino boy, about 10, was running down a dust paved road away from a group of older boys. Every day it was the same routine, after school the same group of boys would come after him and beat him because he was the smartest boy in the school and he passed up 3 grades. He'd try to outrun them but he being younger and not fit the boys always caught up to him.

Today wasn't any different. While he made it out of school unseen which was a good start, the gang of boys spotted him and he took off running.

'Curse me for having no muscles!' Near thought as he stumbled off the road and into the forest.

"You can't escape Near," Matt's voice shouted into the forest.

Matt was the leader of their little gang of friends, commanding what to do and always setting up to beat on Near.

Near emerged out of the forest or so he thought, he actually was in the middle of the forest where the old run down supposedly 'haunted' house was. It was the image of what everyone says a haunted house looks like, two stories, black paint chipping off, glass windows broken, door off its hedges, and curtains flying in the wind added to the effect. While Near's focus was on the house he collided into something and fell into a puddle of dirt.

'Of course there's dirt, there was a terrible storm yesterday,' Near thought rubbing his head and looking up. His eyes widened, that something was a someone. And that someone was a male with shoulder length blond hair, sharp blue eyes, leather shirt and pants, and a black choker necklace with silver daggers hanging off of it.

"Oh-I-I'm sorry sir," Near was stood up quickly, white P.J.s covered in mud, "I was jus—"

"There he is!" One of Matt's crony's shouted.

Near turned around and slipped on the puddle, falling back into it.

"Hey ghostie were's our money?" Matt asked putting his red rimmed goggles on top of his red hair.

Near's black eyes widened scooting backwards in the puddle as the boys began walking foreword. Matt was in front of him raising his arm to strike him. Near squeezed his eyes shut awaiting the blow. When the blow didn't come he opened one eye, only to see the blonde he had forgotten about was holding Matt's arm, preventing it from hitting him.

"I wouldn't do that buddy," The blonde stated bored.

Matt growled trying to pull his arm away, "Why the hell wouldn't I?"

The blond grinned evily, eyes flashing red, his grip tightened around the red head's wrist emitting a cry yipe from him. Matt's gang moved forward ready to help their leader but with a flick of his wrist Matt was flung back hitting his friends.

"Fuck dude let's go, we'll get him later," Kyle, who had short dirty blonde hair, muttered to Matt while helping him up.

Matt stood, cradling his wrists like a baby, glaring at Near, "We'll get you once your away from your Sheppard."

Near watched as they retreated back into the forest cursing loudly about what happened.

"Thank you—" Near began only to discover when he got up that the male that saved him had disappeared.

'Aww…. I didn't even get a chance to thank him,' Near thought sadly rubbing some dirt off of him.

Near Gave one last look around the area only to sigh and walk in the opposite direction from where Matt had ran off. Not noticing the figure staring out of the broken window in the run down house.

"I see I found a new playmate."

xoxoxoxoxo

"Near, honey are you okay, you're covered in dirt," A pale man with lanky posture, spikey black hair, black eyes, and was wearing a white loose shirt and blue pants, stated running over to boy who was dripping mud all over.

Near twirled a white curly lock, "I'm fine, just fell in some mud."

L gave him a look, "Was it those boys again?"

"I'm going to go take a shower," Near said brushing off the questions.

L watched as his foster son climbed the stairs up to the bathroom, the mud dripping on the wooden stairs.

"I'll clean the mud up after I take my shower," Near called down from the bathroom.

"It's alright, I'll clean it up, don't want it to set," Lawlett replied going to the cleaning supply closet.

The albino walked into the bathroom connected to his room, the walls were light blue with white bunnies hopping up and down at the bottom, the floor was tiled black and white, wooden sink, and a shower and bathtub connected.

Near peeled the dirty clothes off of his pale skin and tossed them into a bunny shaped hamper. He turned on the shower while staring at the mirror waiting for the water to warm up. He examined his body, trailing down old bruises, cuts that Matt had inflected on him.

xoxoxoxo

Near twisted the knobs turning off the water, he stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. Near used his semi dry hand to wipe the steam covered mirror but once he did that his eyes widened and he jumped out of the Mirror's sight. After breathing and telling himself he was seeing things did he look back into the mirror.

'Phew I was just seeing things,' Near sighed in relief as his own reflection appeared and not the one of the blonde male who he recently met? ... No who had saved him.

'Weird,' Near thought drying his face, he took a peak at the mirror, 'The face, it looked as though it smirked at me when I jumped back. Nah it wasn't there, it was just my imagination. L does say I have an overactive imagination.'

"Near, hurry up, I made dinner!" L shouted from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Near trudged to his room and threw on an exact replica of what he was recently wearing today and walked quickly to the kitchen.

"What do we have today?" Near asked eyeing the chocolate cake that resided by L.

"Well I made you some steamed vegetables because I know how much you like them even though I don't know why. And some milk so you can grow," L winked placing the desired food down.

"Vegetables are good for you unlike sweets. You should eat more fruits and veggies then all that sugar," Near commented bringing a spoonful of sliced carrots to his mouth.

L stuck his tongue out at the younger boy and took a large bite out of the chocolate cake.

"I can get vegetables and fruits in my sweets for example, a grape lollipop," L stated waving a grape lollipop he pulled out from his pocket.

"That is just artificial flavor not the real thing," Near explained, "And you don't get the same nutrition."

Lawlett lazily took a bite out of his cake, ignoring Near and his comment.

xoxoxoxo

Near sat on his bed snuggling up with his stuffed bunny, the fur use to be white but was worn down from the years of use and adventures. L had just come in and tucked in the ten year old, giving him a good night kiss on the forehead before exiting to his room to fall asleep. The feel of the nice cool breeze blowing his hair around felt nice. Black orbs snapped open at the feel of something brush against his ear and a low voice whispered into it.

_Till we meet again my lamb._

"Huh?!" Near sat up quickly scanning the dark room being lit up by his glass bunny shaped night light, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Except his window wasn't open when he went to bed, he instinctly remembered L closing it before he left, and now it was wide open.

Near shuffled out of bed towards the open window curling his small hands around the end, he was about to pull it down when something outside caught his attention.

'A bat?' Near peeked out towards the bat as it perched on the branch connected to the large oak tree outside his window, "Hello little fella, did you accidently get into my room?"

The bat stared at him, tilting its head before letting out a high squeak.

"If you are hungry I can turn on my flashlight so the bugs can attract to it since the street light is very far off," Near saw the bat let out a squeak and he smiled. He turned away for a second and took out his light blue flashlight and placed it on the ledge turned on, "You better eat up those bugs before it runs out of power in exactly 2.5 hours. Nightie night. "

The small black furry bat watched as Near closed the window, locking it and heading it back into his large bed that ate him up. The bat swooped down at the flashlight were a group of moths now swarmed and caught one in his mouth. With the now dead insect crushed between his pearly fangs the bat landed gracefully on the shoulder of a person hidden in the shadows.

The bat let out a loud squeak flapping his wings.

"You can't stay here to eat the rest of the bugs Coco, we need to leave," The figure said earning a louder squeak from his pet, "Alright you can stay here for now but once you're done just head back to the abandoned house. If I'm not there I am just out looking for chocolate."

Coco squeaked happily propelling into the air and up to Near's bedroom window. The figure gave one longing look at the room before jumping down from his tree branch and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

xoxoxo

"Bye L, I'm heading to school," Near yelled throwing his dark green pack back over his shoulder that held his text books, homework, and his stuffed bunny, which he usually brought with him to school to comfort him during classes and recess.

"Be safe Near and be careful of those bullies," L told him walking out of the kitchen and to the front door, "I won't be home today when you get back another case came up but I'll be back as soon as I can."

Near nodded, L usually got cases quite frequently but most didn't last too long, and the only time he is gone is to go meet the people, suspect, and to gather the data. Other than that he's home busily working on the case. The albino gave a hug to his foster dad and left out of the two-story wooden house that was one of the first houses built on the land.

Near treaded to school with the same type of clothes he wore the day before just a new pair, the muddy pair was in the washing machine.

xoxoxo

Near walked into his class before any of the students or teacher showed up, he enjoyed having a moment's peace to himself before his noisy classmates filled the 7th grade classroom. The younger boy pulled out a few of his action figures and started to send them on an adventure to the moon. But just when he was about to make them take off one of his gunman figures was pulled out of his hands.

"You got some new toys I see," Matt said while examining the toy, "Or is this the same one that I threw into the lake along with that toy police car?"

Near stayed silent not making eye contact with the taller male, instead he played with the remaining action figure.

"Ignoring me huh? Guess you wouldn't mind me cutting off your dolly's head," Matt picked up a pair of large scissors and put the toy's body between them.

Near's black eyes widened, no L bought that for his birthday he would not let Matt ruin it, "Give it back Matt!"

"I don't think so," Matt smirked as he put the scissors closer to the wax body and Near let out another protest.

"Put the toy down," A sharp voice commanded.

Matt turned around to see the same blonde from yesterday who had helped Near out was standing right in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I'm apparently going here for school Einstein," The blond replied, "Now as I said before give the toy back."

Matt tightened the grip around the action figure glaring at the blond. But the blond returned the glare with a fiercer and scarier one that sent chills up both Matt and Near's spine. The red head dropped the scissors listening as the scissors and toy clattered on the ground.

"Whatever. You got lucky this time Near but just you wait," Matt warned walking out of the class.

The blond picked up the toy and set it down in front of the albino, "Are you okay my little sheep?"

Near clutched the gunman action figure and nodded, "Thank you."

The blond grinned, "You're welcomed. By the way I am Mello."

"I'm Near," The smaller boy said shyly twirling a piece of hair between his index finger and thumb, "I never got a chance to thank you for saving me from Matt yesterday."

Mello flapped his hand, "It's no problem, I'll always help my sheep."

'Sheep?' Before Near could voice his question the bell rang and kids were swarming into the class. Turning his head the albino noticed the blond dressed in leather was not by his side but now in front of the class with the teacher.

xoxoxo

"Hello class today I will like to introduce to you a new student, Mello…" Cinthia, a short woman with freckles, dark brown hair that framed her face and showed off her green eyes, said looking at Mello.

"Just Mello," The blond stated not breaking eye contact with Near, "Now where do I sit?"

"Oh, um let me check," She looked around the room searching for an open seat.

'Oh please not near me, oh please not near me,' Near thought eyeing the open seat next to him.

"How about next to Near, the smaller boy in the back," She said pointing to the albino.

'Shit,' Near cursed, watching Mello walking gracefully over to him.

Once he sat down the teacher began her lesson about the areas of a triangle. Through the whole lesson Near couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as the new student watched him the whole time, eyeing him like a piece of meat. After the lesson Near was about to tell him to politely stop staring at him but couldn't when the teacher volunteered Near to show him around the school during break where all the students would be outside. Near couldn't say no, so he agreed and was led out by a happy Mello.

"Over there is the lunchroom, computer lab, library, and the—" He stopped when he felt something go around his waist and noticed it was arms… Mello's arms! "Me-Mello?"

"Hm?" He hummed resting his head on Near's shoulder.

"Why are you holding me?" To say the least, Near felt awkward, no one ever put their arms around him like that and he didn't like the way it felt.

"Because you're cute," Mello stated matter-of-factly.

Near's pale face heated up to a light red, "Er—thank you but if you don't mind releasing me so I may show you around the school."

Mello grunted and reluctantly released the albino who continued naming off rooms while glancing at the blond on the side of him to make sure he didn't try anything.

After ten minutes they were heading back to their homeroom and Near tried to make a small conversation with Mello.

"Where do you live?"

"In a house with my relatives who I am visiting for the year. You?"

"I live in the old woodened house about 4.34 miles south east from here with my foster dad L. Lawlett."

Mello nodded his head, "Interesting, I am living with my uncle Raito, who works on the police force and happened to tell me he works with someone named Lawlett. Could it be the same Lawlett?"

Near twirled his hair and answered, "Could be, he works with many people from the police force to help solve cases, one day I hope to be a great detective like him."

"How old are you?" Mello asked, "You look a bit young to be in 7th grade."  
"I'm 10 I just skipped a few grades."

"Wow you must be a pretty smart kid, that's sweet, should be more around like you."

"Glad you think that way because everyone else thinks one is enough and don't like the idea of a 10 year old being smarter than them," Near muttered.

Mello ruffled Near's hair, "Aww don't worry about them my sheep, they just wish they could be as smart as you."

Near looked up at Mello wondering how the male could be so laid back one moment then scary the other and why he was so friendly with him.

"Well we'll need to get to class soon before it starts without us," Near said walking a bit faster.

Mello walked ahead of the boy and noticed Near was falling behind and class was starting in 3 minutes so he scooped him up bridal style and carried him quickly off to their homeroom.

"Me-Mello!" He squeaked moving around, "Put me down!"

"If you want to get to class on time then sit still," Mello ordered smirking as Near stopped moving, "Besides didn't the teach say we could take as long as we want to."

Near stared down the hall, "I enjoy being on time to my classes and not missing any."

"Whatever you say my sheep, we'll be there quickly."

They made it to the room just as class started. Everyone in the class turned to the blond holding the albino in his arms, "Hey Mrs. Amane, Near showed me around and got a bit tired so I carried him back before class started."

The teacher nodded her head, "Thank you Mello and Near, please take your seat our lesson today class is the solar system."

"How many planets are there in the solar system?"

She looked around seeing Matt sitting there bored since she confiscated another one of his game stations, "How about you Matt."

"Um 8," Matt answered.

"Actually there are 7 since they recently discovered that Pluto is a dwarf planet and not an actual planet," Near corrected in a low voice.

"Correct Near," Cinthia smiled widely before explaining to her class about the planets.

Matt sent a glare over Near's way causing the smaller boy to cower into his chair. Mello noticed this and sent a stronger glare back at Matt making him turn away frightened.

xoxoxo

The bell rang at the end of the day and Near tugged his backpack onto his back. He slipped out of the school hoping he hasn't been spotted by the new creepy kid Mello who kept calling him his "sheep."

'So far so good,' Near glided from the wall and ran behind the bushes, 'I haven't seen Matt or Mello yet—'

Near jumped when a pair of arms went around his waist and a face nuzzled into his neck, "Sheep were you trying to run from me?"

'What is with this guy?! This whole day he has been holding me, calling me his sheep, and touching me and I just met him today!'

"Why are you holding me? We just met today we aren't even friends," The albino said trying to push him off.

Mello just nuzzled more into the crook of the neck, "How about I come over and we get aquatinted."

"I don't think so," Near wasn't fooled, he remembered the last time he let someone come over and boy he won't forget it.

"Oh please, I'll behave," Mello purred, "Please."

"Er…" Near was about to say no when he looked up.

A shiver went down the albino's spine when he spotted Matt and his gang coming over, 'Oh great they found me…'

Mello must've seen them too because he tightened his hold around Near and let out a low hiss.

"Oh Near you're so weak that you need someone to protect you. Too bad that won't help you this time," Matt growled.

Near rolled his eyes, apparently these guys seemed to have forgotten that Mello scared them away yesterday. The albino glanced at Mello who smirked, seems like he remembered.

'Did these mortals really think they could take me down,' Mello laughed, "I am pretty sure I beat you last time without even trying, so what makes you think you can take me again."

Matt growled, "I was surprised then, now I am not."

"Oh really," Mello used his hands motioning Matt to come get it, "Then I'll let you have the first move."

The red head ran at him with his hands rolled into fists and in a swift motion he was on his back with his arm pinned behind them.

"No fair!" Matt hissed.

"Oh so I guess I surprised you again huh?" Mello mocked pulling the arm farther back.

Near heard Matt let out a yelp and couldn't help but feel bad. "Mello let go of Matt please."

Blue eyes came locked with black eyes that showed nervousness, "If I do can I come overrr?"

Near huffed looking away, "Fine just let go of him."

Mello's frown turned to a fully fledged grin as he happily released Matt he returned to his original spot clinging to Near.

"Let's go to your house!" Mello exclaimed grabbing Near's wrists and dragging him down the street ignoring the strange looks from Matt's gang.

Near struggled against his clutch but shortly gave up and permitted himself to be dragged to his house, giving directions to Mello along the way. Once they arrived Near told Mello to release him so he could open the door.

Near walked into his house and threw off his shoes Mello keeping his leather boots on. Stretching his pale toes out he hummed happily to be rid of those tight gym shoes. Mello looked around the house, it was two stories made mostly out of furnished oak wood, the staircase curled up connecting to the second floor's hallway that was visible from the front doorway space, there was a large glass window above them that let the sunlight trickle in.

"So Sheep where's your room?" Mello of course knew where his room was but hey, Near did not know that.

"Um follow me," Near shuffled up the stairs while Mello followed him.

The hallway walls were wood and there were many doors, Near opened a polished wood door with a golden door knob and allowed Mello to step in first. The blond looked around, it was much nicer in the light, not that he couldn't see anything with his eyes because he can. The room was a fairly decent size the walls were painted light blue, a king sized bed with green covers that had white and black bunnies jumping imprinted on it, many stuffed animals accompanied the bed taking up most of the bed, a small wooden night stand that held a olden multicolored glass lamp, the light blue flashlight, and an empty puzzle box, on the wooden floor many completed puzzles lied along with some uncompleted ones that Near was working on, Lego cities were built from one side to the other with small mini Lego men that resembled actual people, and his night light in the corner.

"Wow this is amazing," Mello gawked turning to the ten year old, "Is it hard?"

Near shrugged plopping down on his bed, "It's pretty easy for me anyway."

Mello watched as Near pulled out an old looking stuffed bunny from his backpack, "Why do you carry that around?"

Near just hugged it closer not answering. Mello sat down next to him as both went into silence. After a few minutes Mello decieded to start a conversation, "Why do you twirl your hair?"

"It helps me think," Near confirmed twirling a curl shyly, "By the way where did you use live and why did you come to Hill Town, Indiana?"

Mello hesitated looking down at the boy, "Well I use to live in Germany and my uncle called me and since I haven't seen him in a very long time I decided to visit him for awhile." What he said wasn't an entire lie, he did use to live in Germany and his uncle kind of called him to visit… that is if you count him traveling around and showing up out of nowhere in front of his uncle's house not to long ago.

"Hey how old are you? You don't look like you'd be in the 7th grade," Mello said switching the subject.

Near nodded knowing Mello was just trying to switch their topics, "I'm ten I was extremely smart so they moved me up from my classes. How old are you, you look older then a 7th grader."

Mello smirked, "Oh I just look older it's just part of my good looks."

Near chuckled as Mello did a pose causing the teen to smile at the nice sound of the laugh, "You have a cute laugh my sheep."

Near stopped laughing, blushing he muttered something.

Mello strained his ear, "What? I can't hear you."

"I said why do you call me your sheep?"

"That's because you look like a lost sheep and you are mine," He winked putting his arms around the boy.

"But we just met today," Near retorted not even trying to get out of his arms since he knew that he would not succeed.

"Do you believe love at first sight?"

Near looked up and shook his head, "It's highly unlikely."

Mello looked at him puzzled, "Why do you say that?"

"How can you tell if you like somebody by how they look and not knowing their personality?"

"It's called fate," Mello whispered, "It just takes a longer time for the other person to realize it."

After talking a bit the two needed to get their homework done and both of them being geniuses got it completed quickly. Mello complained about being hungry and asking where the chocolate was.

"L has that stored away," Near said pulling out an apple to munch on, "You can have some fruits."

"Nah, I want chocolate," Mello cursed himself for eating all of it at the school, "By the way who is L?"

"My foster dad."

"Oh…."

"Where is he?"

"At work."

"……"

_Awkward silence again…._

Mello watched as Near's face looked emotionless but his eyes flashed sadness. Mello hugged Near almost making him drop his green apple on the floor.

"Aww cheer up my sheep! I want to see you smile!" Mello held Near around his waist so he was facing him.

Near couldn't help but let a small giggle leave his lips, Mello seems to change moods very quickly such as during class someone made a comment about how he looked like a girl and the boy got beaten. Then when he pulled out a chocolate bar his bad mood changed to a good mood. It was very entertaining.

Mello smiled putting the boy down, "There's the smile. Like I said you need to smile more it makes you look adorable."

Near blushed, "You're a strange person Mello..."

Mello grinned, "Does this mean we are friends?"

Near tilted his head, "Um if you want to?"

"Then we are friends!!" Mello exclaimed hugging the albino closer to his body, "Best of friends!"

"Best of friends…" Near whispered to himself, 'Best of friends?'

The two headed to Near's living room and landed on the black leather couch, Near tried to sit next to Mello but the blond pulled Near onto his lap. During the time period they watched the T.V. and while they talked Near fell asleep in Mello's arms.

Mello looked down at his sleeping sheep, he looked so innocent and untouched. Mello let his hand trail up the pale skin and up to the curly hair where his fingers played around with it.

'It's so soft and silky, I can see why Near enjoys playing with it,' Mello thought while he toyed with the locks of hair.

Mello's stomach growled for some chocolate, 'I smell it, it's here but where.'

He was about to get up when a weight reminded him that there was a sleeping form on him.

'I can't move with my sheep sleeping on me, I'll just get Coco to bring me some chocolate,' Mello thought, 'Coco. Coco, bring me some chocolate now!'

A squeak was transmitted into his mind and in less than a few minutes a small poof of smoke appeared. As the fog slowly vanished it revealed a small furry black bat holding a chocolate bar.

"About time," Mello snatched the candy and tore the wrapper off.

He latched his mouth onto the delectable solid and took a bite, letting it melt on his tongue. He closed his blue eyes and let out a small purr obliviously enjoying the taste.

"Squee!" Coco fluttered her wings in front of Mello, whacking him on the side.

"Ow! Ow! Quit it I'll give you a piece just stop hitting me, you'll wake up my sheep," Mello lowered his arms as Coco stopped hitting him and landed on his shoulder.

The blond sighed and cracked off a piece of his Hershey Bar and reluctantly handed it over to Coco whom happily picked it up by her mouth and disappeared.

'Damn bat, always finding ways to get some of my chocolate,' Mello grumbled and took a few more bites out of his chocolate.

He turned his attention back to the sleeping marshmallow that was currently wrapping his skinny arms around Mello's chest and pulling his body closer as though Mello were one of his stuffed animals. A small smile graced his lips, the boy looked so innocent, untouched, and just plain out adorable he had to stop himself from ravishing him. Slowly Mello found himself falling asleep letting his breathing match the breathing pattern of Near's.

xoxoxoxo

L had just returned home from gathering information on his newest case which happened to be a series of robberies but only small things were stolen like candy bars and other small things. But no finger prints were found at the sight which perplexed the detective. But all the thoughts were blown aside at the two figures sleeping on his couch. Near, who was wearing his white pajamas, was hugging a tall blonde male with his legs wrapped around his waist. The blond, who was wearing leather pants and a leather T-shirt with a black choker that had metal silver spikes eight to be exact around his neck, had his arms securely placed around Near.

'So that's whose leather boots are,' The lanky man crept closer examining the blond, 'Is he a friend?'

L jumped back as red eyes snapped open but faded so quickly to blue that L didn't know if he was imaging it or if those eyes were really blood red.

"Why hello there," L greeted, "And who might you be?"

"I am Mello and you must be L," Mello said rubbing the sleepies from his eyes.

"Yes I am," L glanced down at Near who was fast asleep, "How do you know Near?"

"I am a classmate of his, he invited me over and we seemed to have fallen asleep on your couch," Mello stated shaking Near, "Sheep, your father is home."

'Sheep?'

"Nnn—Mello?" Near groggily released his hold on Mello and sat up blinking his eyes, it was dark outside which explained why the ceiling light was on.

The tired boy turned from Mello to L, "Hi L… L! You're home!"

Near jumped off of the blond and lunged himself onto L, "How was the case?"

L wrapped his arms around his foster son and lifted him off of the ground, "It was good, just small robberies nothing serious but they want to find the thief before something worse occurs. By the way Near who is this?"

He already knew Mello introduced himself but he wanted to hear it from Near himself.

"This is Mello, he was a new student and I … agreed to let him come over to do homework and stay as long as he wants. But it seems we fell asleep," Near explained as L set him down on the floor, "What time is it?"

L looked at his clock, "9:00, Near you should be in bed right now it's really late for you."

L turned his gaze to Mello, "What about you Mello? It's a bit late for you to head to your house, would you care to stay the night. You both are in the same class and you can head to school together tomorrow."

Mello thought for a sec, 'Stay the night with my little sheep hell yeah!' "If it wouldn't be a hassle."

"Not at all, Near bring Mello to your room I'll bring some clothes for him to wear to bed," L walked away into the kitchen to grab a cookie from one of his secret stashes.

Near headed up the stairs with Mello following closely behind as they headed to his room. He opened his closet and pulled out some blankets and pillows tossing them to the blond.

"You can sleep on the floor," Near stated rubbing his eyes as he crawled into his bed.

Boy was he extremely tired right now it was way too late for a boy his age to be up this late, he needed his 8 hours.

"But the floor is hard. Can I sleep with you in your bed?" Mello asked grinning.

Near didn't care he just wanted to fall asleep. He scooted over to the side allowing Mello to slip into his bed.

"Stay on your side," Near muttered scooting closer to the door.

But Mello didn't listen, he wrapped his arms around Near's waist and pulled him closer to his chest. Near oddly enough was comfortable just like when he slept in his arms on the couch. He was just about to fall asleep when the door opened revealing L who happened to drop the cup he was holding.

"What the hell?" He heard L mutter.

Near stood up with his eyes half lidded, 'Why are L's eyes wide?'

He turned around to look at Mello where L's gaze was and jumped back a bit falling off the bed.

"Near!" "Sheep!" Mello and L scrabbled over to the young boy who was looking up into Mello's glowing red eyes.

"Mello? Why are your eyes red?"

"Oh that's simple my sheep, I am a vampire."

TBC

Yeah it might not make sense but next chapter will explain more. Plus who knows if I'll keep going Dx I kind a need a bit of a plot, I kind a have one but it's not that goodish yeah…. Reviews will be helpful! Pwease 3

edit I just edited this and added the indent things - xoxo telling when the time ended. My other ones for some reason didn't show XP


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Chapter One

Me: Thank you everyone who read and reviewed and faved!! hands out cookies with smiles on them am soo sorry how long it took XD like I said there was a slight chance that I might continue… slight… but hey here is my chapter.. I wanted to update this before I went on vacation.

XD I think I might have my plot now, thanks a lot to knightessjg for the idea.  I fricken love that idea XD it, like, gave me my boost to write! So thank you!

3 I hope you enjoy this chapter, it explains a lot more about Mello and Raito and about how they are vampires.

Warning? – Real names, plus they are a bit OOC, but where's the fun if they were in character? 3 oh yeah Yaoi but you already knew that and if you didn't know that why the hell are you reading this?

Disclaimer - I don't own death note insert tears

xoxoxoxox

"Hey L got any chocolate for me today?" Mello asked as Near and him entered the kitchen.

It's been a few months, 4 and a half to be exact, since Near met Mello and found out he was a vampire. He explained that he was over 1,000 years old and so was Raito, his uncle who was also a vampire. They use to live in Germany in a small village off the coast of Lake Schluchsee near the black forest. His village was attacked by vampires, killing off everyone but him and Raito. They were spared and bitten by a vampire who's face was still burned into Mello's mind even though he spent years trying to repress it. He found out that he could walk around in the daytime and not be burned which meant those stories were a lie or he was a new breed.

He was wandering the world out of pure boredom and heard that his uncle had become a police officer under the name of Light Yagami so he decieded to go visit for a bit see what's intresting.

Xoxoxo

_"So is Mello your real name?" Near asked pulling his knees to his chest and getting a good look at Mello. _

_Mello licked his now showing pearly fangs and sighed, "No, it was Micheal Kheels. But I had to change it to just Mello for fear if anyone reconized that name when we went into hiding."_

_"You went into hiding?" Near asked wide eyed, "Why?"_

_Mello waved the question off with his gloved hand, "That's for anouther time besides are your real names Near and L? They are almost as ridiculous then Mello."_

_Near twirled a lock and looked at L for approvement. L nodded his head while his black eyes remained on Micheal._

_"No, my real name was Nate Rivers. My story too is for anouther time," Near looked at Mello eyes challaging him who replied with a smirk._

_"My real name is L, Lawlett," And that's all L had said from the door way._

_"We can talk more in the mourning, Near go to sleep, you too Mello. You both have school tomorow and Mello don't you dare do anything to Near," L warned as he closed the door, his footsteps echoing down the hall._

_Near felt Mello move closer and wrap his arms around his waist, putting his head in the crook of the neck. Near stiffened as the vampire's tongue licked him_, _"Me-Mello what are you doing?"_

_"Sheep, you don't know how long I've waited to see you," He kissed the spot he licked, "I've dreamt of you for so long and I've finally found you."_

_"What do you mean?" Near asked slightly nervous, if he tried anything he could call for L but he'll wait just in case._

_Mello could tell his sheep was getting scared so he quickly began to explain._

_"After 30 years when I was turned into a vampire, I had a dream of a small albino boy in white clothing and a pure soul, untainted by the world. Since then I was searching for my mate. I had a hunch that visiting Raito would help bring me closer to meeting him and I was right," His grip tightened and he nuzzled Near's neck._

_Near shivered, "But what does that have to do with me? I was born 10 year and 6 months ago"_

_"You, Sheep, are my mate," Mello stated opening his mouth fangs barely touching the untouched skin, "And the way to seal the deal is for me to bite you and make you a vampire."_

_Black orbs widened and Near struggled to get out of the two arms, "No! Mello don't you dare bite me!"_

_Mello frowned and pulled away, "What's wrong my sheep? Why don't you want me to mark you as mine since you obliviously are?"_

_"Because I just met you and you expect me to let you bite me to turn me into a vampire too," Near tried to get out of his grip but the vampire was seriously strong, "Let go Mello!"_

_"Shhh, Sheep, I won't bite you. The mating needs to be sealed by both of us willingly," Mello said turning Near around so he was straddling his lap._

_Near looked into red eyes, body freezing, and quickly turned away fear Mello might control him like those other stories about Vampires. Mello cupped the young boy's face making him face him._

_"I won't hurt you, I promise I will protect you," Mello vowed, "And I will be by your side forever."_

_"But what if I don't want to be your mate?" Near countered, "What would you do?"_

_Mello grabbed a curl and kissed it, "My dear lamb, you will be my mate. We are destined to be together it's just a matter of time."_

xoxoxox

"Doesn't Raito feed you?" L asked reluctantly throwing a chocolate bar in the vampire's direction.

"He says candy is bad and will hurt my heath even though we're both dead..undead..," Mello grumbled gnawing at the candy, "Plus he says it'll ruin my teeth."

L closed his eyes, "Please close your mouth while you chew. I don't need to see that."

"Hello L," The squish able albino walked over to his guardian and gave him a small hug.

The panda like man returned the hug and pulled away sending a small smile to him.

"What about me?" Mello asked with his arms wide open and a grin plastered out on his face.

"No," L turned away and went to putting the dishes away.

Mello scrunched his brows together pouting, "Aww you're mean L! I guess I'll just have to hug my sheep here."

Near took a step to the side trying to avoid the arms that were wrapping around his waist.

"Mello please release me now, we must go do our homework," Near said not even trying to wiggle out of his friend's grip. He was use to Mello being touchy feely with him but that didn't mean he didn't always enjoy it. He was still a bit nervous on the whole mate thing. Even though Mello promised not to do anything to him unless he wanted him too which he certainly didn't, He was ten almost 11 for Optimis Prime's sake!

"Well I'll just carry you to your room," Mello stated throwing Near into his arms and walking up the stairs.

Near didn't protest just tugged at the blond locks, "Just don't fly me up there, you know how I am about heights."

"Yeah, you never told me about why you don't like heights," Wincing as he yanked it harder when his bats wings were about to appear.

"That is none of your business," Near stated jumping out of Mello's arms as they reached the second floor and walked into his room.

The two dumped out their homework and both being super geniuses and Mello being around for a long time finished it in less than 20 minutes. Well Near finished first but kept getting molested by the vampire.

"Mello can you please stop touching me," Near tossed a stuffed loin at him that he grabbed out of the toy chest.

Mello caught it and pouted tossing it to the side, "Aww but Sheep this is the only way for me to show you we are meant to be."

"Why do you call me Sheep when I've told you millions of time to call me Near."

"You've told me to call you that at school-"

"Yet you don't," Near added interrupting the sentence.

Mello's expression remained the same, blue eyes hinting red, mouth formed into a smirk, "And we're not at school."

Near let out an exasperated sigh as he pulled out a small green box and, "What ever."

Coco flew into the room from the open window and landed on Near's shoulder, "Hi Coco are you hungry?"

The bat nodded showing her fangs. Near dug into his pocket and pulled out a small carrot handing it to the furry mammal who happily took it.

"Coco come here," Mello ordered.

The bat looked up and went back to eating her carrot completely ignoring it's master.

"Aww Coco you are breaking my heart," Mello faked sniffled, "You've known me forever and you like the one you met a few months ago."

Near smirked inwardly and stroked Coco's head, "Well you met me a few months ago and seem to like me."

"Touché."

Xoxoxo

Near rose his skinny arm, "May I go to the restroom?"

"Yes you may. Please tell Matt to hurry up though," The teacher said going back to the class.

Near exited the classroom carefully walking to the bathroom, if Matt was there that meant he might beat him. Curse his bladder for almost exploding during class.

He walked in and looked around, well Matt wasn't in here… and it looked as though the stalls are empty. So Near guessed it was safe enough to go relieve himself.

Xoxoxo

Near was washing his hands after exiting the stall when two arms went around his waist.

"It's been awhile Near," A voice whispered into his ear.

Shivers were sent down the albino's spine, "Ma-matt we're not friends any more. You made that clear when you and your buddies beat me up everyday."

"Well I've missed you," Matt said pulling the younger boy closer and nuzzling into his hair.

"Let go of me this instant the teacher wants you back in the class as well as me," Near tried to wiggle out of his grasp but it was to no avail.

"I know you missed me too," A kiss was placed on the top of his head.

"Will you let me go!"

"I'll get you back from him Near," Matt whispered huskily before retreating out of the bathroom leaving a very silent Near.

Xoxoxo

"Near what's up you've been more silent then usual?" Mello asked during lunch.

Near looked up eyes connecting with Matt's who smirked in response. He quickly looked away and back to the blond.

"Nothing worth talking about."

TBC….

Whoa whoa now its MattxNear too?! WTF? XD well my two fav. Pairings. You will understand Matt and Near's er.. relationship in the next chapter or so. And sorry for anything incorrect I am going on vaction tomorrow and wanted to update for all those nice people who reviewed and read this. :3

Oh yeah don't be looking for an update I've been having real writers block or more of I've been writing a few more stories procrastinating on this…. So sorry D:


	3. Chapter 2

Oh trees I am sooo sorry for how long it took to update this!! dodges tomatoes and other objects its just high school along with hockey started…. So…. It's a bit hectic as you can or can't tell. Also my laptop got taken away for a few months :cries in corner:

D: I hope this chapter makes up for everything XD probably won't but…. Like I said I didn't make any promises for updates…

Chapter 2

"Sheep what's up with you? You've been quieter then usual," Mello said looking at the quiet boy beside him.

Near looked up at Mello, but only saw _him_ smirk from across the lunch room.

Mello noticed the small boy's body tense up.

Wonder why?

Mello turned his head and saw that red head who's been bulling his sheep around was flicking the old vampire off.

Fucking hell!

"Sheep is he bugging you still? I thought it died down after I left him with a broken nose."

Near snapped back to his senses, "No it's not that. I've been worried for the tests."

'Near you can't lie to save your life…' Mello left it at that knowing by the tone that he didn't want to talk about it.

But he will get Near to talk one way or another.

Xoxoxo

"L thanks for taking care of Mello. He's been really moody since the day we were chased out of town and forced to go into hiding. But he's been a lot happier now since Near is willing to spend time with him," Light said sipping his tea.

"It's no problem. Thanks to Mello Near's been showing a lot more emotion. It's been awhile since I've seen him give a genuine smile to someone besides me," L looked out the window where Mello was in front of Near teaching him how to get passed him and shoot a basket ball.

Near tossed the ball up at the net but Mello's hand blocked it and...

Sent the ball hurling towards…

Near's face…

_Shit._

The vampire flared his arms franticly asking if he was okay and that he was extremely sorry. Near let out a giggle and plucked the ball off the ground and shot it into the net, much to Mello's relief.

"Yeah it's been awhile since Mello was truly happy. No matter where he always complained about the place but here… here he wants to stay," Light moved his hand to reach for a cookie at the same time as L.

Both let their hands linger there before pulling back with a cookie in each hand.

Xoxoxo

It was evening and L had left the boys in Near's room to finish their homework while he worked on a case of a missing 14 year old girl from Springfeild.

"I've been around for so long and this damn stuff has never been used in my life," Mello grumbled massaging his temples.

"Oh it's easy," Near stated finishing a problem.

"I know that they are just time consuming and I rather be running around and playing with you instead of doing homework," Mello whined rolling around on the floor.

"Well we'd be done faster if you just finished," Near rolled his eyes as Mello shot him a petty glare, "How old are you again? 3? 2?"

"Haw haw, someone's forgetting who they would be going up against."

Near chuckled, "Let's get back to our homework before any unnecessary rumble breaks out."

The vampire pouted, "You are no fun right now you know that."

Near ignored him and continued to write down the many time consuming math problems that the teacher had given to them that day.

It was an hour or so later when the two actually finished. They would have finished sooner but Mello kept distracting Near with his childish whining.

"Hey Sheep…"

"Yeah?"

"Why does Matt torture you?"

Near tensed, "Not now…"

"When?"

"I don't know," Near got up, "Let's eat."

Mello dropped it again following him downstairs.

xoxoxo

"L I want food!" Mello announced walking into the empty kitchen.

"He's working on a case right now don't bother him," Near scolded opening the fridge to scan for any decent food.

Mello leaned over his shoulder reaching his hand in the way back. When he retracted it he had a half eaten chocolate bar in his clutches.

"I was saving this since L hid his secret stash from me… again…"

Near chuckled and closed the fridge.

"What do you want to do?"

Mello looked outside it was getting late.

Near tilted his head as a large Cheshire grin sneaked on Mello's face.

"Here let's go outside."

"Why?"

"I want to take you somewhere," He hooked his arm around Near's slim waist bringing him outside and throwing him bridal style in his arms. Small black wings fanned out and Near could feel himself being lifted off of the ground.

"Mello someone could see you," Near looked around worried.

"It's getting dark no one will be able to see me," Mello flew a bit higher.

Near looked down and saw they were flying over the forest that surrounded their small town.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Near stayed silent pushing himself more into Mello's warm body to escape from the cold fall air. When they landed the sun was just going down.

"We're on the small mountain outside of town," Near stated more to himself as the vampire let him down.

"Yeah I thought we'd watch the sun set together," Mello motioned Near over to his spot under the tree. Once Near was next to him he pulled the smaller boy onto his lap cuddling into the crook of his neck.

"Mello… I know this is out of nowhere but where do you go when there's a full moon?" Near asked quietly.

"Why?"

"Because when ever there is a full moon that day you disappear and don't return for a few days. And you avoid the question whenever I ask. Why?"

"Near," Mello kissed a curly lock, "There are certain times of the year for all creatures when they can't control themselves. Full moons are when I can't control my human emotions and my vampire instincts take over. I change into … my true vampire form… So we leave, Ratio and I, so we don't hurt anyone."

"It's for only one day right?"

"Of course, it's like with werewolves, except I'll be gone for the whole 24 hours."

"Kay," Near nuzzled into him.

They fell silent enjoying each other's company as the sun went down and showed complete darkness. Mello looked down and saw his sheep was asleep. Chuckling he stood up carefully with Near in his arms ready to bring him back.

"You know Michael he won't be able to save you."

Mello whipped around eyes flashing fear, "How? Why?! What are you doing here?!"

"You didn't think you could escape me that easily now did you Michael?" The man wearing a cloak questioned.

"Don't call me that," Mello growled fangs bearing.

"You can't protect him forever; the vampires will take back this world."

"Majority of the vampires are undercover living in peace with the humans."

He smirked raising his arm out of the material revealing half of a clear amulet, "Do you remember this?"

Mello gasped but recovered, "You don't have the whole thing. So it's useless."

"Yes but my minims are already closing in on it," He placed the artifact back to wherever he got it and walked foreword only stopping so he was less than two feet away, "I'll tell you what I told you and your uncle last time. I will rule this world and you can either be the ones who get killed with those petty humans or the ones who will survive and return this world to a better place."

"I'll be on the side that kills you and wins," Michael growled.

"So be it but I warned you," He turned away disappearing into the night.

Mello looked down at the fast asleep albino in his arms, he smiled warmly, "I'm sorry sheep but I might just have to pull you into this war without telling you."

He pulled out a small string with a red marble on hanging of it securely in a glass box. He gently placed it around Near's neck kissing him softly on the lips.

TBC

OH gawd XD after all this time I came up with this. Sad, but hey I got the plot! :throws confetti: in the air I actually got a plot this time! And sorry no explanation of matt near thing but that will be later. I just wanted to upload a page so no one would eat me to much.


	4. A friendship rekindled

Chapter 3

"_Nate, come to me," A low voice commanded._

_Near twirled around in the darkness trying to find the source of sound but it was echoing all around._

"_Who's there?!" He shouted moving backwards._

_The voice only laughed causing him to cringe into a ball. The laughter was sickening; it matched the one of someone who has truly gone insane._

"_How do you know my name!?" He asked again._

"_Oh Nate darling you don't remember me?"A pair of red eyes appeared in front of him holding him in place, "I'm the one who killed your parents."_

"_No!!!" _

"Near! Near! Wake up!"

'That voice…' "L?"

"Near, you were screaming are you okay?" L's eyes were filled with concern and his voice dropped just below a whisper, "Was it** that **nightmare?"

Near nodded and allowed himself to be pulled into a hug, "I have it all the time but I couldn't see the killer…"

"I promised you we would find out who murdered your parents," L reassured rubbing circles on his back.

The gesture soothed Near and lowered his breathing back to normal. Slowly he closed his eyes letting L's voice lull him to sleep.

Xoxoxo

Near looked into the blue sky sighing sadly to himself, the full moon shown through the morning atmosphere meaning Mello would not be here for a whole twenty four hours. Near's hand grabbed the amulet hanging from his neck and held it in front of the sun. He awoke the day Mello brought him back to the house with it on. Mello had said it was a gift for him but he could not show anyone and had to keep it one at all times. Near didn't ask why just thanked the vampire and did as Mello had said.

Near froze and was about to turn around when he saw Matt standing on the dirt road in front of him.

'Maybe I can sneak past him—'

"Hey Near!" Matt waved his hand in the air at the albino.

'Or not…'

Near tried to ignore Matt as he walked by but the red head began walking with him keeping pace.

"Near I want to talk to you."

"Haven't you caused enough trouble in my life," Near spat.

"That's why I _need_ to talk to you. **Please**," Matt begged.

Near stopped, "Fine."

"Near I'm extremely sorry for all this crap I've put you through. It's just when I was hanging out with you all the boys said you were a creep and whoever hanging out with you was one as well. And my little kid self didn't want to be different so did what the others did. But I finally realized that I missed you," Matt placed his hands on Near's shoulders, "Really. I mean this. I seriously regret messing up our friendship. Those boys weren't my friends. They were just some losers who did whatever their leaders say. And they always pick on those younger than them so they could feel more powerful. I now realize I don't want any part of that."

Near searched Matt's brown eyes not saying a word. Hearing nothing the red head released his hold and bowed.

"I am truly sorry. I will understand if you hate me or not. I just wanted you to know that."

"Matt," Near spoke up before Matt walked away, "Its okay. I forgive you."

Matt swore he felt tears racing down his eyes as he pulled the small boy into a big hug, "Oh thank you! Thank you! Damn it Near I swear I will make sure no one will hurt you! You're just too forgiving!"

"Er your welcome," Near felt himself heat up as Matt placed a peck on his cheek, "Me-Matt!"

"Hee sorry, couldn't resist. I've missed doing that to you," He apologized ruffling Near's hair.

Near swore Matt and Mello are very similar to each other they could be brothers it was kind of creepy.

On the way to school Matt and Near chatted together about old times and what was currently occurring in there life now. Though Near did leave out the part Mello was a vampire.

"How did you meet Mello?" Matt asked.

"That day you and your old group attacked me and he defended me was the first day I actually met him. From then on he wouldn't leave me alone and we grew close."

"Oh," Matt looked down at the sandy road kicking a pebble, "Sorry about all that."

"Like I said before its fine," Near looked up with a smile, "It's all in the past."

Matt felt relief wash over him. Near was just too sweet and innocent. And one day someone is going to take advantage of that.

'And I will do everything in my power to stop that day from happening,' Matt promised to himself.

Xoxoxo

The recess bell rang and the students were ushered outside leaving Near alone in his classroom. He was sitting with a book that their teacher had assigned them that morning. She told them they would be given a chapter a day but Near decided to start reading it all through recess.

"Hey Near where's your buddy Mello?" A voice snarled from behind the albino.

"Yeah looks like he left you. Too bad."

Near looked up from his desk spotting the group of bullies in front of him. He cringed when the taller male lifted his arm ready to strike him.

"Put your arm down Phil."

Phil's arm froze a few inches away from Near's face.

"Hey it's Matt!" One of the boys exclaimed happily.

"You want a piece of him first," Phil said grinning, "That's cool."

"No I don't," Matt stepped in front of Near, "Now leave him alone for good or else."

"What! Don't tell me your going soft on us?!" Phil asked.

"I won't go soft on you while I beat you to the ground if that's what your asking."

The group of males growled glaring at Near, "You better be careful Matt. Since now you're in the same group as that ghost freak and his blond psycho."

Matt glared at them as the bullies exited the room.

"Matt," Near whispered tugging the red-head's striped shirt.

"Yeah Near."

"Thank you."

Matt ruffled Near's locks, "It's no big deal."

"Now," Matt kneeled down so he was resting his elbows on Near's desk, "What book are you reading?"

"It's the outsiders. Its for my class."

"Oh I've read that, it's real good."

"I just started but yeah it's pretty good."

Near looked down at his page and continued to read as Matt watched him. The silence was relaxing like when Mello and him hung out or back in the day when Matt and him weren't friends.

Matt watched as Near flipped the pages, taking the time to soak up the detail written down.

'He's gotten so much cuter,' Matt thought uncousily bringing his hand up to Near's curl. He began twirling it around his fingers noting how soft it was.

"Matt?"

"Hm."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh just playing with your hair. It's really soft by the way," Matt commented.

"Er thanks," Near felt a pink tint his cheeks. It was weird still from having Matt hating him to having him liking him in one day but he didn't want to throw away what the two once had.

The bell signifying recess was over rang breaking the silence.

"Well I'll see you later," Matt was about to get up when something grasped his shirt.

"Hey Matt," Near looked down at his fists that were shaking, "Do you want to come over at school."

"Won't L beat me for setting foot in your house after what I've put you through?" Matt questioned sadly.

"No," Near said solidly, "He understands how we're kids and we make mistakes. And people change."

"Okay," Matt bent over placing a kiss on Near's forehead, "It'll be like before but better."

"Yeah," Near whispered quietly, "Better."

Xoxoxo

L stood hovering over the sink with a potato in one hand and a peeler in the other. He was going to make some mashed potatoes for Near when he returned from school which should be very soon.

L's worry for Near began escalating through this week. Those nightmares Near's been having haven't affected him that badly before. It died down after Mello came into Near's life but whenever Mello leaves with Ratio he gets down and the nightmare that night is so bad he wakes up screaming. But then the next day when Mello returns it's gone.

'How can I prevent them from happening when Mello is not here,' L thought pausing his potato peeling, 'Or in other words who can I find to help.'

"L! I'm home and I brought someone!"

"Er, long time no see L," Matt greeted waving his arm nervously.

"Matt it's been awhile how are you?" L asked politely. He of course knew what the red head made Near go through but seeing Near smiling beside him told him that those two were going to be okay.

"I'm fine, school's been getting harder," Matt looked down at Near who smiled reassuringly.

"L we're going upstairs now."

"Okay, I'll call you when dinner's ready."

L watched as the two scurried upstairs after one another. He smiled and continued making dinner.

'Looks like I found that who.'

Xoxoxo

TBC

Yeah!!!! UPDATED IT FINALLY XD Yeah that's what I wrote from a power boost and getting back from my second game this afternoon. *we won 4 of them except for the first one* X3 and even though it might suck at least I updated. I might reedit it again when I have time.

And yeah Matt and Near are friends again but what will happen once Mello gets back and finds out that someone is taking up his sheep's time.

Ps. I will update the wish upon a star one soon, I need to find that chapter I started. So might be awhile…..


	5. Mello's back

w Thanks to everyone who reviewed they brought smiles to meh face! I love you all *hugs everyone*

AND HAPPY NEW YEAR

Chapter 4

Xoxoxo

"Hey Sheep I'm back!" Mello announced happily flying through Near's window.

Once he landed in the room his eyes instantly fell on Matt who was holding one of Near's dinosaur eyes wide.

"What is HE doing here?!?!" Mello shouted pointing a finger at Matt.

Matt was silent and continued to stare at Mello which irritated the blond.

"What are you looking at red-head?!" (a/n wow.. nice insult Mello -_-) Mello snapped. When he arrived back to his sheep, he expected to find Near alone in his room not with…. HIM!

"Oh. Um Mello…," Near's voice broke through Mello's anger.

"Yes sheep?" Mello turned to Near smiling.

You're.. err.. wings are out," Near pointed at Mello's black leather wings.

Mello slapped himself in the face, "Fuck!"

Xoxoxo

"You're a vampire!?!" Matt exclaimed shocked.

"And you were once my sheep's friend?" Mello countered back with another question.

Near was on his bed playing making two T-rexes attack a sleeping Longneck. He had explained about what happened while Mello was gone that Matt and Near were friends once more. Mello had a fit and began cursing at Matt saying he was just going to hurt Near again. Matt began cursing back at him and telling Mello he wasn't going to hurt Near. It took awhile to calm the two down and get Mello to explain to Matt about how he was a vampire.

"You can't tell anyone Matt," Near said from the bed, "If you do I won't stop Mello from killing you."

"I won't tell anyone. But dude that's sweet. So do you drink people's blood?"

"What kind of bull shit do you read? I'm not like Dracula here buddy. I eat normal food and shit."

"Well _sorry,_ I never met a real vampire before," Matt folded his arms and looked at Mello strangely.

"What?" Mello asked ticked off.

"So… do your wings just fuse back into your back?"

"Yeah…"

"Can I see?"

Mello was a bit weirded out, "Um… sure?"

His wings instantly went back into his backside.

Matt's eyes lit up, "That's kickass dude! I wish I was a vampire."

"I doubt you would."

"Why? You live forever and can go outside in the daylight and be super strong and—"

"Shut up Matt," Mello said, "There are upsides to being a vampire but everyone you know, who's a mortal, dies and you continue to live. It's not the greatest. You are always alone."

"Well you have me, Mello and now you have Matt," Near said looking up with a small smile.

Mello looked at Near then at Matt who was grinning then back at Near.

"I guess you're right," Mello sighed.

"Damn right we are," Matt exclaimed, "Now who wants to play some video games? I brought two extra D.S.'s just in case I broke them again…"

"D.S.?" Near and Mello achoed.

"It's a game station," He pulled out three white rectangles and handed them to the boys, "Here let me teach you."

Xoxoxo

"….. I don't like this…" Near muttered seeing a "You Lose" flash across the screen.

"I think its pretty fun," Mello said beaming as he came in 2nd.

"You just need practice Near. I just get first most of the time because I've played Mario Kart more than you. Let's retry this one."

The lights flashed from red to green and the cars took off. Near was toad, Matt was Luigi and Mello was Mario. Matt and Mello were neck and neck bumping each other off the road while Near rode behind getting attacked by the computers.

"……." Near glared at the screen as a red shell hit him and knocked him out of 5th to 9th then a rainbow Yoshi hit him knocking him to last place.

"……………" The same words, "You Lose" popped up and Near growled quietly.

"Um… Let's play another game," Matt said nervously. He was afraid that if Near continued to stare at his game boy with death in his eyes that the poor electronic would blow up.

"What other games do you have?" Mello asked.

"I have a lot. Here look through this," Matt handed a medium sized black box to Mello.

"Is this all your games?" Mello asked shocked.

"Nah, just my portable games for when I leave my house."

As the two looked through the games Near pressed Matt's game boy and started the game. He took off as Mello and Matt were left behind leaving him to battle the computers.

Xoxoxo

I was rereading some of the chapters and I don't know why but Mello acts like he's on crack. XD I seriously feel like he's either high or PMSing.

And sorry for the long update…. It's been more than a month…. And sorry for this crappy chapter… :D –shot-


	6. Chapter 6

XD OH MY KIRA! I UPDATED!!!!! AFTER LIKE SO MANY MONTHS!

So I forced myself to write this chapter…. Which took like a day…XD so it might be crappy but that's okay. At least I updated. Fyi…. Demanding chapters from me… won't make me want to update any faster. XD I think I go even slower…

Chapter 5

Near was lying on the floor, curled into a ball. He was exhausted from the current events and wanted to sleep. He was having a decent dream of Matt, Mello, and him having a picnic together when a sudden noise awoke him from his slumber.

Near shot up from his bed, hearing shouts come from downstairs. It wasn't the panic kind but sounded like there were two people who were really angry at each other. Than a crash was heard startling Near out of his bed. He opened the door and raced down the stairs to the kitchen. Plates in the kitchen were shattered and there was a large hole in the wall. He peeked out of the hole and spotted two figures punching each other. They jumped back, standing before one another in the moonlight.

He gasped when he saw it was Mello and another man, who had spiky blue hair and was wearing an all black leather suit that was similar to Mello's usually attire.

He hid behind what was left of the sink, hoping he wasn't spotted.

"Why are you doing this Mello?! Let the humans pay the cost for their mistakes!"

"Josh what the fuck is wrong with you?! First you were with me in protecting them and now you want to kill them. What happened?" Mello shouted.

"They're filth on this planet Mello! They keep taking everything, not caring who's in their way. Such selfish creatures need to be killed so the true rulers can rise!"

"You fucking talked with him didn't you!? Let me guess he told you he would have you by his side and rule with you?"

Josh was silent, his red eyes narrowing.

"You idiot!" Mello snarled, "He's going to kill you after this war is over!"

"Liar!" Josh shouted, "He loves me!"

Near gasped as a gust of wind shot from around the blue haired vampire and his body began bubbling. He had patterns forming on his now blue skin, with his wings growing larger, his fangs were becoming sharper, his nails grew yellow and jagged, and his body became more muscular.

"Josh, do you really think he loves you?" Mello didn't step back as the creature came closer, "If he did would he have made you look like that?"

"Shut up! He made me look beautiful and powerful!"

'That is far from beautiful,' Near thought examining the other vampire, 'I wonder if that is a vampire's true form…'

Josh closed waved his fist, creating gusts of wind that knocked Mello to the floor, "What do you know about love?! You hang with dirty humans!"

"They are not dirty," Mello somersaulted backwards and jumped to his feet, dodging the large fist that was hit down at his spot, "You on the other hand are."

Josh sneered at the blond, "You're not so clean yourself Mello."

"I never said I was," Mello pulled his glove off down and jumped into the air. He raised his left hand, that had fire swarming around it, and aimed it right at the creature's head as he descended down.

Josh blocked it and sent a punch into Mello's gut. He then grabbed the blonde's hair and hurled him at the trees. Mello crashed through them till he was under a bunch of them. Josh stomped over to where he was and pulled him from the debris by his neck.

"Che! What happened to the almighty Mello? Huh?!" Josh squeezed his fist, enjoying as the his bones began cracking under his pressure.

Near's eyes widened. He couldn't sit here and do nothing, he had to help. But how? This thing was able to take down Mello who easily could over power Near.

'Stop being a baby Near! Mello would risk his life for you!' Near looked around for some sort of weapon and saw a broken piece of glass. He scooped it up and jumped out the opening.

"Mello!" Near shouted running at the monster.

Josh turned around and smirked, "So this is the human you hang around? Hee, he's such an ugly creature."

"Look who's talking," Near retorted.

Josh's eyes widened and he hissed, "You fucking human!"

Josh released Mello and flew at Near, who was standing his ground with the glass piece in his hands.

"She-sheep run!" Mello tried shouting as he staggered to get up.

Near squeezed his eyes shut as Josh neared closer. When nothing happened after a few moments, he opened one of his eyes to see Mello standing in front of him with his hand stabbed through Josh's stomach. Josh cried out in pain as Mello tossed him at a large oak tree.

"I didn't want to hurt you Josh but if you touch my sheep again," Mello's eyes flashed dangerously, "I will not hesitate to kill you."

Josh pushed himself up, placing a hand on his stomach which was pouring blood out.

He glared at Mello before taking off into the sky, disappearing into the night.

"Thank y—Mello!" Near dropped the glass piece and ran foreword to catch the vampire before he hit the ground.

"She-sheep," Mello whispered before passing out.

Mello was bleeding badly and Near needed to get him help. But he couldn't call the police or doctors….

'I guess I'm going to have to help him,' Near carried Mello into the kitchen, struggling to put him on the table. The albino scurried away and came back with the first aid kit in his hands. He began his work on cleaning Mello's wounds and wrapping them up. After he finished, which was an hour later, he waited till the blond awoke so he could explain what happened.

Xoxoxo

"N-n… Sheep?" Mello sat up on the table, rubbing his bruising neck, 'This'll heal by morning….'

"Mello, how do you feel?" Near asked handing the blond a cup of water and two pills.

"Fine… Did you bandage me up?"

Near nodded.

"Awe, thanks Sheep," Mello pinched the albino's cheek who swatted the hand away.

"Mello explain. Who was that man? Why was he here? What do you mean war? What happened to the kitchen?"

Mello sighed, "One question at a time."

"Who was that man?"

"He was an old friend, Josh. We met when we I was still getting use to being a vampire. Ever since than we've always been with each other."

"Why was he here with you?"

"He… He came to warn me."

"About what?"

Mello looked away, "About the war."

Near narrowed his eyes, "What war?"

"The war that's been going on between the humans and vampires…"

Mello was silent, forcing himself not to look at the small boy.

"Mello if you really love me you are going to explain everything to me," Near growled.

Mello's eyes widened at Near's tone, "Okay."

Mello closed his eyes wondering where to start. After a minute he took a deep breath and began.

"I spotted Josh flying towards your house and I followed."

_Flashback_

"_Hey Mello, long time no see," The blue haired vampire greeted as the blond came through the glass door._

"_Josh, what are you doing here?" Mello demanded as Josh rummaged through drawers and cabinets, throwing things onto the floor that was useless to him. _

"_Oh He sent me here, told me he knew you had the other part of the amulet and put it in your filthy human's house… So do you want to give me the amulet or do I need to force it from you."_

"_I don't have it."_

"_Don't lie to me," Josh snarled exposing his fangs, "He told me you had it and He never lies." _

"_Really? Hm. That's funny. Because last time I checked, he was the biggest liar in the vampire committee."_

"_Shut up! I know it's here! I can feel its energy in this damn house!"_

"_Get out Josh," Mello ordered._

"_Make me," Josh dove at the blond who jumped to the side avoiding the attack._

"_Josh I don't want to hurt you, you're my friend. Please come to your senses."_

"_That's too bad! Cause any human liker is not a friend of mine!" Josh sent a ball of wind at Mello hurdling him the table, crushing it. Mello pushed himself up and glared at the man._

'_I have to get him out of there and out here, or he will wake my Sheep.'_

"_Fine if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you got." Though truthfully, Mello didn't want to fight Josh. That was his best friend and he wanted to make him see that he was being used._

_Mello stood his ground as Josh charged at him. Fire wrapped around Mello's hands and he gripped Josh by the jacket and tossed him at the glass door. _

_Mello stepped out of the opening and jumped down onto the grass. Red eyes met red as the two stood in front of the other. _

"_Mello just tell me where that amulet part is! You know you want to."_

"_No I don't."_

_EndOfFlashback_

"Mello what is the amulet?" Near asked, interrupting Mello.

"Long ago, before I was even born, there was a war between humans and vampires. The final battle took place on top of the great pyramids where the Pharaoh and Kybosh stood. The Pharaoh was a magical person with great power and Kybosh was the oldest vampire alive. (or dead…) The two were equal in power and fought for days. When Kybosh thought he had him finished, the Pharaoh pulled out the gem and used it to destroy the vampire. But there's a catch to it that Josh and the others don't realize. To destroy the other you must sacrifice yourself. That's why the Pharaoh used it when he had no other choice."

Mello took a breath and continued, "After the battle and peace was restored the gem was divided into two pieces. The gem was too powerful and in the wrong hands it would bring the end to the world. So a human and a vampire was chosen to hold onto a piece. That was a good plan but he didn't like that and wanted revenge for his father."

"Who is that? Was that the man you and Josh were talking about"

"He is Kybosh's son, . After thousands of years He finally found out which vampire had it and killed him, taking the other piece. I heard of what he wanted to do so I researched which human would have the other piece…. Well I found it before him but I knew I couldn't hold onto it. So I gave it to you Near."

"Me?"

"Yes, do you still have that necklace I gave you?"

Near nodded, pulling it out of his shirt, but than glared at the blond angrily, "Why _did_ you give it to me?! I can't protect it like you could!"

"I understood that, but during my research I came across something that said there was a protection on the amulet that only was activated when in the hands of a human. Meaning no vampire can do any harm to you. I could feel the spell was weak after the long years so when I put it on you, I poured a lot of my energy into it so it would strengthen the spell."

Near closed his eyes, holding his head, "Mello this is too much."

Mello sighed and gripped Near's chin, tilting it upwards, " I know Near just don't go anywhere alone. Okay?"

"O-okay."

"Good. Now go to bed… You have school tomorrow."

"What about the kitchen?"

"I'll fix it."

"But Mello I don't think I can sleep now…" Near averted his gaze to the floor.

"Look at me Near."

When Near looked into Mello's red eyes he slowly began to lose his hold on reality and fell into a deep sleep.

Mello carried him to his bed and kissed Near's forehead before leaving to clean the kitchen.

Xoxoxo

TBC

XD I suck at fighting scenes…. Like majorly…. But that's okay…. That's okay…

Sorry for any mistakes I just type it up, skim through it for mistakes than post it. Hope this chapter makes up for no updates


End file.
